The Life and Times of Team Chouza
by meloDRAMAmatic
Summary: Chouza was bemused. It was all Skika and Ino's fault really. Shika had wound up Jounin Commander for some convoluted reason deemed too troublesome to repeat. Ino was currently destroying T&I, to remake it in his own image. That left Ino-Shika-Cho down to just Cho... Which leaves the newly-minted Akimichi clan head looking, bemusedly, at the profiles of three pre-genin.
1. Chapter 1

Chouza was bemused. It was all Skika and Ino's fault really. Shika had wound up Jounin Commander for some convoluted reason deemed too troublesome to repeat. Ino was currently destroying T&I, to remake it in his own image. That left Ino-Shika-Cho down to just Cho. Chouza could have been deployed with another squad, but his uncle had just passed and Chouji had abdicated so fast, Chouza wondered if his aniki had learned Mina-kun's signature technique. Now he was clan head and, therefore, 'too politically entrenched for the front lines'. Thus, he was on the list of jounin available to play jounin-sensei. Which leaves the newly-minted Akimichi clan head looking, bemusedly, at the profiles of three pre-genin.

Not that the gentle-giant was bothered by the idea of being a teacher. In fact, he was rather excited. Chouza had always loved kids, but he and his darling Momo-chan had determined that children would be far in the post-war future. More selfishly, teaching would also keep him away from the dreaded war-time, in-village jobs he would otherwise be restricted to: logistics. So, it was not teaching that gave him pause, but the kids themselves.

On paper, his potential students were not quite what he expected, from the vague daydreams he occasionally allowed himself. In the first place, none of them were clan. Not that there was anything wrong with non-clan kids! He'd gone to the academy with Mina-kun for kami's sake! Chouza just, wasn't sure what to do with kids that did not have the backing and support system he, himself, had grown up with.

At least none of them were from entirely civilian families. Dealing with civilian-mindset misconceptions, teaching the shinobi arts, and running a clan would have been a nightmare. He would almost rather be logistical support.

His eldest student, Ebisu-kun, seemed rather straight forward. He came from a prominent shinobi family. They had been some of the first non-clan shinobi in Konoha, and were very proud of it. They dealt with the logistics Chouza so wanted to avoid. The kid's profile described him as fiercely studious, and definitely a paper-ninja. He was about average, on the physical aspects, but his instructors noted a firm grounding in all the basics. Psych-eval implied there was a lot of family pressure. Ebisu-kun would need firm support emotionally, but should be fine in his studies with a little guiding.

Genma-kun's family was quietly notorious, if that was possible. His mother, and her mother before her, had been some of Konoha's best assassins. They used everything at their disposal to get to their target, kill them, and get away without anyone the wiser. Anyone who knew them (and Chouza had known Shiranui-san, if only in passing) would call them level-headed and dependable. Genma-kun's older sister, a recently promoted chunin of 15, was much the same. According to the academy profile, Genma-kun would be as well. There was an interesting note that he had been tagged for medic-nin, but his accuracy was so high he wound up in the specialist classes. The Akimichi clan head determined that Genma-kun would focus on precision and speed, but made note to ensure his middle student received as much medical training as the boy would tolerate.

Chouza decided that he would have to be careful with Genma-kun. The psych profile showed he was remarkably well-adjusted, but his kaa-san's death was very recent. Pushing too hard, too fast with new people might slide him further into grief than he was already. The sensei-to-be noticed there was no mention of the father anywhere in the file. There was no mention of a father in the sister's file either. Chouza let himself be amused by a boy named for the aurora borealis and will-o'-wisps being so completely grounded and down-to-earth.

His youngest-student-to-be was also a bit concerning, but in a different way. The boy was not unintelligent, but definitely a kinesthetic learner with an odd flair for creativity. Gai-kun had expressed a desire to specialize in genjutsu, to honor his long-deceased mother. He, apparently, had a peculiar knack for distorting reality around himself in a way that would confuse and distress his opponents. Chouza was wary of the instructors' refusal to elaborate further. The taijutsu instructor had left rave reviews about the boy's perfect muscle-memory and body awareness. This was not unexpected, as Gai-kun's father, Maito Dai, was a Genin Corps taijutsu specialist. The psych-eval noted that Gai-kun was as eccentric as his father, but suggested he may be too honor-bound to utilize the darker aspects of genjutsu.

The new teacher decided his youngest would have to be assessed in person. At least the boy had taijutsu as a fallback, if he was not comfortable with breaking his opponents mentally.

The makeup of the team was also rather odd. At first glance, the fact that they were all boys would be put down to war-time necessity. One who can see underneath the underneath, however, would realize that Genma-kun was playing the traditionally 'female' role: precision and control. Genma-kun would likely wind up playing peacemaker to two boys who were dynamically opposed to one another. Chouza allowed himself a moment, to reflect on the irony of the boy who grew up with primarily female role-models and influences, being the 'girl' of the team.

Team Chouza also initially seemed to be a general purpose formation. These formations were the most common; they ran messages and deliveries but were also available for any escort or scouting missions that may be necessary. Nothing usually combat heavy, with a focus on speed and evasion. In reality, Chouza realized he had received a budding intelligence team. Ebisu-kun would be logistical support and general backup. Genma-kun would be the spy and assassin (and medic, if Chouza can get him the training). Gai-kun would be their stealth and combat backup. Reading between the lines, they had great potential.

The only problem was, as Shika once said, "no plan survives first contact with the enemy." Or, in this case, three very different pre-genin.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was silent when Genma got up that morning. It normally was, but this was that peculiar silence that meant he was alone in the apartment. His sister had left a note on the fridge next to the chart. (Mom came up with it, after the third near-miss. It listed what the leftovers had in them, and when they had been made). Apparently she would be running semi-classified messages between the intelligence outposts for the next month or so.

The note actually said, _"Hey Otouto, Sorry I can't see you off to your team meeting. I left money in the usual place and there are bentos in the fridge for you and your teammates (clearly labeled, of course). Behave for your sensei. Tell him I'll say hi to his kinsman and their other halves for him. Love, Aneki."_ It was her way of teaching him to look underneath the underneath.

The fact that there was a note meant that she was on a mission outside the village. No note would have meant in-village mission or errands and to expect her home that evening.

The amount of money left in the box indicated the expected length of her mission. It would get him through a month, and he could access the bank account if something unexpected came up. Or, she didn't come home. ("Shinobi have to be pragmatic." Mom looked sad, when she said it.)

The reference to his sensei's family meant the Akimichi, but the "other halves" meant the Yamanaka and the Nara. Altogether, this meant front line intelligence.

The rest he figured out from knowing his sister. Akemi was a new chunin who specialized in speed and precision strikes (assassinations). At her skill-level, the only use for that on the front lines was running messages. She didn't have the security clearance for classified messages, but she couldn't tell him directly what was going on. Therefore: semi-classified (aka, above a new genin's security clearance).

The bentos in the fridge? That wasn't code. Note that they were clearly labeled? Also not code. Assassination specialists who cooked? Liked to build up immunities to the poisons they used. Mixing up who/how much/what people are immune to, was why they had a chart now.

Any spies who saw the note would not gain any useful information from it. It was a careful balance between code and common knowledge. Codes are okay, but they are limited and require changing or they will be broken. But common knowledge is a combination of cultural understanding and realizations taught through time and experience. It is only valid in the time and place a person was raised and taught in.

Or so Genma's sister said. He didn't understand all the words yet, but he thinks he got the meaning. So as he walks to the assigned training ground, senbon between his teeth and bentos in hand, he wonders why his sister bothered with the bentos. After all, his sensei is an Akimichi. Akimichi were known for feeding the people around them, so his sensei would probably feed the team. Maybe Aneki had just felt like doing this for him?

Wondering about the team got him thinking about his teammates. He knew who they were, had been classmates with them for years, but he couldn't say he knew them well. He knew Ebisu-kun had really good scores on the bookwork where Gai-kun didn't. Gai-kun had been the best of their year in taijutsu and was in the top three for genjutsu, and Ebisu-kun had been average. Their skills complemented each other like that. Genma wondered how he fit in. He had always scored above average, but not been particularly notable, just like his mom had told him ("It's all about appearances," she used to say). Genma wishes he could ask her about these things.

Teammates; back to his teammates. Ebisu-kun had always seemed a little stuck up, like he didn't think some of the other kids ("Students, not kids." Mom said. "You are becoming soldiers in wartime. Don't be condescending to your future allies.") were worth his time. He had been okay for group projects and team exercises, but had always wanted to make the rules.

Gai-kun had been… loud, and odd. Nice, and extremely hard working, but odd. In group projects, he had always done more than his share of the work; but it was obvious bookwork was not his strength. Team exercises with Gai-kun had always been awesome. He came at things from a different angle and never gave up; sometimes Gai-kun's team won purely on stubbornness.

Genma knew he could work with both of them, he just wondered if they really needed his skills. He was probably destined to be a solo operative, anyway. That was what his family did. Setting the bento next to him, under the tree, Genma settled in to wait. He had already done his morning warm-ups and wanted to see what his sensei would have them do.

His sensei was really the biggest unknown in the situation. Sure it was common knowledge that Akimichi Chouza-sama was the new clan head. And everyone knew that Akimichi were as fiercely loyal as they were fierce fighters. Genma just didn't have any personal information or experience to work off. He only had gossip ("Unofficial channels, not gossip," Mom told them, "Information is currency, but always check for forgeries.") and what Akemi told him, which was not much better.

Genma just hoped that everyone would get along.


	3. Chapter 3

The kids wouldn't be able to tell (though they should have guessed) Chouza was at the assigned training grounds first. He saw Gai-kun start doing laps around the training ground at 0600. He watched as Genma-kun arrived at 0645 with three bentos. He saw Ebisu-kun arrive at 0655 and settle in against a tree across from Genma-kun, after an exchange of nods. A minute before 0700, the set start time, Gai-kun came around from his final lap and loudly greeted the older two boys.

At exactly 0700, Chouza stepped out to introduce himself. He was notably impressed with the way every boy reached for a weapon, when a stranger appeared out of nowhere.

"Good morning," the Akimichi said, jovially, "I'm Akimichi Chouza and I'm your jounin-sensei." The boys stood at attention in front of him. "Now, now, no need for that unless we are formally reporting, alright?"

Genma-kun settled into a more relaxed slouch. Gai-kun gave up on standing still, bouncing a little on his toes. Ebisu-kun glanced toward the other two before marginally un-tensing. 0701 and Chouza was fighting off the urge to call them adorable. Chouza continued, "Let's start with the traditional introductions: name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. I'll go first, since I'm the stranger here." Chouza wanted them to be comfortable with him as soon as possible. Going first also gave him a measure of power: he would set the standard for the amount of information given. In the average conversation, if the person going first gave a personal detail or a favor, those coming after felt a sense of obligation to reciprocate. It was a tactic used by everyone from shinobi during espionage to civilians haggling in the market.

"As you know, I am Akimichi Chouza. I like my clan and my wife and my friends. I dislike when those I care for, are in harm's way. My hobbies are cooking, trying new foods, and meeting new people. My dream is to lead the Akimichi in peace-time." Chouza wondered if they would realize how little he had actually told them. Though it sounded personal, all of that was either exactly as expected or common sense. "Alright, age order. The eldest of you, go next."

It was a subtle test. If they had paid attention to each other during their years as classmates, they would already know this. If they hadn't, it could be reasoned out with logic. Gai-kun was obviously youngest at nine; just starting the early growth-spurts of pre-pubescence, while the other two were midway through. That was without knowing he had been moved up a year.

Ebisu-kun and Genma-kun, on the other hand, were at opposite ends of the typical age spectrum for their classmates. During war-time, the average graduation age for academy students was ten. A class of academy students graduated every six months. Genma-kun was barely ten, and had barely been old enough to join the class he had. Ebisu-kun was ten and a half, and a little too young for the class above.

The boys looked at each other for a moment, before Ebisu-kun spoke up. "I am Ebisu. I like learning new things and teaching them to people. I dislike it when people don't pay attention when they are supposed to. My hobbies are reading and finding new books at the libraries. One day, I want to be a jounin-sensei."

Adorable. It looked like his eldest was a budding scholar. Few people in Konoha noticed that there were two completely separate libraries. The one civilians thought of, was full of everything from novels to almanacs, with a T&I approved set of history books. The shinobi-only library had similar things, but focused on jutsu scrolls and histories from everywhere shinobi could reach (i.e.: steal from). It was also divided up into sections that required certain security clearances, or mission-specific exceptions, to access.

The fact that Ebisu-kun did not mention his family at all, was concerning. Chouza made note to follow up on that, his file had noted family pressure, after all.

When it was certain Ebisu-kun had finished, Genma-kun spoke up. "Shiranui Genma. Family and when my sister cooks for me and cooking for my sister. I dislike no-win scenarios and seeing people hurt. My hobbies are trying new combinations, especially with my sister, and puzzles. You could say my dream is to figure out what my dream is, because I don't really know that yet."

Chouza was rather excited, and concerned at the same time. Cooking could easily be a good way to bond with his middle-student, and the boy's humor was (don't say it out loud) adorable. Genma-kun also showed quite a talent for giving very little away. If Chouza had not read their files, the only hint to Genma-kun's recent loss would have been what he listed for his dislikes; which could easily be explained away as experiences from the academy.

Gai-kun, bouncing even more than he was earlier, started up, "I am Maito Gai! I find it Most Youthful to spar with my father! I also like to practice genjutsu! Those who disrupt training are very un-youthful! My hobby is training to reach the Ultimate Springtime of Youth! My dream is to be as Youthful a genjutsu master as my mother!" The sunset that appeared in the background, as the youngest boy posed, was almost as blinding as his smile.

His instinctive attempt to disrupt the genjutsu failed. The only reason Chouza didn't flinch or stare blankly, was his years of experience with the combined antics of Ino and Shika. It was (somehow) adorable. Chouza wondered how much of Gai-kun's introduction was intended to elicit an honest, knee-jerk response and how much was just the boy's personality. The youngest seemed to be a mini-me of his father; Chouza's experience with Maito Dai was the only reason he hadn't been completely blindsided.

The reactions of the other two students had been revealing. Ebisu-kun had flinched a little, and then looked resigned. Genma-kun had given his first genuine smile of the day.

Chouza then clapped his hands and took a slightly more serious tone, "Before we can be added to the official roster as a genin team, you three must pass a teamwork assessment. For the assessment you will work as a team to attempt to tag me." A deceptively difficult thing to do, given Akimichi were built like bears, but could cross battlefields in heartbeats.

"I'll give you until 1300 to prepare and eat lunch, then you'll have until 1500. Any questions?"

Chouza was not expecting Genma's oddly timed humor.

"What are we supposed to call you? Akimichi-sama? Akimichi-sensei? Chouza-sama? Chouza-sensei? Chouza-sensei-sama?"


	4. Chapter 4

The team was… not as much of a disaster as Ebisu had worried about. When teams had been assigned, Ebisu had been concerned. Genma-kun did good work and was always reliable, but his humor was poorly timed at best. Like his new term of address for Chouza-sensei. Gai-kun was the difficult one. He was great with anything physical and with genjutsu, but he was hopeless at bookwork. Personality-wise, Gai was also much too eccentric. At least Ebisu hadn't been stuck with some civilian kids.

Meeting Chouza-sensei was good. The man was friendly, but did not let that distract him from what needed to be accomplished. Ebisu was proud that his sensei came from such a prestigious clan. Not just that, but also the clan-head!

After Chouza-sensei had left, they had immediately started planning. They had no chance of catching him in a chase, so it would have to be a trap. Chouza-sensei would know this, so they had to trap someone who was aware of the trap they were walking into. Luckily, Genma-kun had storage scrolls full of supplies. Typical really; the Shiranui line had a reputation for being over-prepared.

They had set up obvious traps, then ones that were better hidden. There were some on their own, but many were set up so that avoiding one would lead you into another. They had to be extremely careful during set up; if they accidentally set off one, they might have to reset up to four others. Ebisu was reluctantly impressed with Gai-kun, he had only needed the trap set up described once before he was off with precision. It was 1100 when they finished and sat down by the tree they had first met that morning.

"Here, my sister made them." Genma-kun said, as he passed out bentos.

"Please give her our thanks, Genma-kun."

"Yosh! That is most Youthful of her! Please extend our gratitude."

"Itadakimasu" they said as they started in. It was good food, high protein and high calories, perfect for a growing, active genin. Ebisu was again impressed with the over-preparedness of the Shiranui. They further discussed strategy as they ate.

"Wait, did Chouza-sensei ever specify what qualified as being tagged?" Ebisu had an idea.

"No, Sensei-sama didn't really give us any rules either." Ignoring Genma-kun's bizarre humor, Ebisu continued along his thought process.

"Since he never specified, we can set the rules. If we say getting hit by a weapon we threw or a trap we set up counts as being tagged, Sensei can't contradict us."

Gai-kun was not enthusiastic, "It seems unyouthful to twist the rules in such a way."

"We're not really twisting rules," Genma-kun was all for it, "we're just thinking like shinobi. It's probably closer to fair this way. He's a jounin. There's no way three genin could catch him fighting straight on."

Ebisu was relieved that Genma-kun explained it that way. Gai-kun was oddly… noble? Morally strict? He liked things to be fair. It was unrealistic and rather un-shinobi-like. The Maito's had a reputation for making that work, though, so Ebisu would not comment.

They finished eating and decided that any further discussion would be overthinking. As they learned in class: it was always best to have a plan, but overthinking limited adaptability. They ran through stretches and warm-ups until the starting time (and their sensei) arrived.

It was exactly 1300 when Chouza-sensei arrived. The genin gave him no warning. Gai-kun flashed a genjutsu just as Ebisu and Genma-kun launched a volley of kunai. Then they scattered.

Ebisu carefully followed his part of the plan. He started out shadowing Gai-kun, who was keeping up a bombardment of increasingly bizarre genjutsu. As expected, Chouza-sensei was dispelling them faster than Gai-kun could set them. Ebisu's job was to cover Gai-kun whenever he switched from genjutsu to taijutsu, or vice versa, and assist Genma-kun. Genma-kun was primary directional control. His throwing weapons kept Chouza-sensei on the path they wanted him. The plan was sound theoretically sound, but Ebisu quickly realized they were getting a real-life example of something else they had been taught in class: the first casualty in any battle is the plan. In class, there were occasional exercises where students would team up against the chunin instructor. Chouza-sensei was another level entirely.

Genma-kun would steer him into a trap. Chouza-sensei would perform a terrifyingly-fast replacement-jutsu. Gai-kun would perform a blinding genjutsu, and then throw himself into a taijutsu attack. Chouza-sensei would dispel it and dodge with logic-bending flexibility. Ebisu would throw a shuriken the moment he was distracted. Chouza-sensei would knock it off course with his own.

It went on. They attempted to change the terrain. Open spaces were a nightmare. Confined spaces were little better, but they took what they could get. Their only consolation was that they had managed to get Chouza-sensei to use the Akimichi trademark spinning ball of death (Human Bullet Tank Jutsu, Ebisu reminded himself to be professional).

Ebisu could feel himself tiring and becoming more desperate. They were running out of time. Genma-kun signaled him for a switch. Launching into the trees, Ebisu began a bombardment of shuriken to drive Chouza-sensei into a trap system. If he had the time and energy, Ebisu would wonder what Genma-kun was up to. He couldn't see what Genma-kun was signaling to Gai-kun.

Gai-kun was still going strong. The rumors of Maito stamina had actually been understatement.

Chouza-sensei set off the trap, which set off a domino effect of chaos. As they had learned, even this did not faze him. Nimbly dodging, he threw himself into another Human Bullet Tank. That seems to be what Genma-kun was hoping for.

As Chouza-sensei's Human Bullet Tank carried him away from the traps, Genma-kun propelled himself straight into the jounin's path. Chouza-sensei immediately changed direction to avoid running him over. Gai-kun's attacked, and for a moment, it looked like it would land. It didn't. It was probably the closest they had come in over an hour. Ebisu berated himself for stopping his bombardment, in his alarm over Genma-kun's position. If he hadn't stopped, they might have actually managed to hit Chouza-sensei!

It was too late now. Their time was up, and they were lined up in front of their sensei. Ebisu knew this would be bad. They didn't tag Chouza-sensei. They had hours to prepare! He would fail, and be sent to the genin corps. His family would disown him. He would get the scut-work, last choice of missions, restricted access to the libraries! If he was lucky, he might get field-promoted to chunin someday. More likely, he would die on some random transport missio-

"I'm very proud of you!" Chouza-sensei was smiling? "You did very well! I'm looking forward to working with you!"

Ebisu couldn't believe it. "But, but we didn't tag you?! We failed?!" He could feel hope treacherously rising in his chest.

"The object of this exercise was to try. Honestly, this was for me to gauge your abilities and your teamwork. I sincerely doubted you would be able to do it, but you got so close!" Did Chouza-sensei look… proud? "Now, we are going to clean up. After that, I'll take you all for something to eat and we'll debrief, okay?"

Ebisu had never been so relieved in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

At this point, Chouza's pride for his students is probably misplaced. They have only been his students for a day; he had no hand in their development thus far. But they had done so much better than Chouza had dared hope! Though, in all honesty, the teamwork assessment wasn't nearly as dire as he had implied.

Gai-kun, Genma-kun, and Ebisu-kun were too promising to send to the Genin Corps. If Konoha was at peace, the teamwork assessment would send a failed team to the Corps. A Corps-track genin can work their way up the ranks, but must show initiative and find their own way. They're taught how to do their jobs, of course, but the kind of training needed to advance must be sought out on down time. If a prospective genin cannot be professional with people they know during a test, they cannot be trusted to be professional with strangers in a life-or-death situation.

Konoha is at war though, and such promising combatants will be needed in the field (Chouza prays that the war ends before the kids are cleared for battlefields). If his kids had failed the test, they would have been mixed around with the other promising students until they found a workable combination. But Chouza's students passed! Demonstrating teamwork beyond his best-case scenario, even!

When he had told them to try tagging him, all Chouza had been looking for was teamwork in the attempt. Between their coordination, traps, and strategy they had almost had him! Ebisu-kun had noticed that loophole about tagging him. It was a clever interpretation of instructions. Genma-kun's explanation to Gai-kun was also a very promising sign. Chouza had theorized that Genma-kun would wind up mediator; it was nice to be proven right.

A part of Chouza feels bad for spying on all their planning. He easily justifies it with the knowledge that observing their teamwork was the true purpose. But if they had truly surprised him, it was possible they might have landed a strike. Maybe Chouza can use this again in the future, to see how they progress?

Individually, they show a lot of talent as well. When he used it on its own, Gai-kun's genjutsu had been mostly standard academy-style. On the other hand, the ones he had thrown in with his taijutsu had been bizarre and difficult to break. It was a curious thing. Maybe part of his mother's teachings? They had clearly been genjutsu, and that should have made them easy to get out of. Yet, it was as if they had burned themselves into Chouza's vision. Gai-kun's taijutsu is very promising as well. Once he hits his growth spurt, Gai-kun will be truly formidable.

Ebisu-kun has a brilliant grasp of the basics, and applies it well. He took the strategies and techniques taught in class and pieced them together till they fit his situation. Carefully listening to the instructions and finding the loopholes, demonstrating the psychological quirk that makes his family so effective in logistics.

While incredibly rule-bound, they are capable of twisting and manipulating anything within those limitations to get the required outcome. They are also loyal to the point of near fanaticism, rejecting all ties other than those to the village. For example, Ebisu-kun is formally addressed as "Konoha no Ebisu" or "Ebisu of Konoha." Any shinobi or kunoichi that marries into the family is also expected to change their form of address. Their family considers everything they do to be a reflection on Konohagakure and maintain the highest standards.

Genma-kun is very precise. The kunai and shuriken had been expected, but the senbon had almost caught him off guard. He demonstrated excellent adaptability under stress, changing his position to fit the situation. Everything he did was deliberate, though that was well hidden. Genma-kun has a casual calm about him, but it is not yet practiced enough to hide his calculations from an experienced eye.

Chouza goes over all this with Shika, Ino, and his beloved Momo-chan at dinner that evening. It is a quiet event, but most seem that way. Since the war, these moments of peace have become especially valuable. Momo-chan is sweet as ever, helping Chouza make dinner then fussing over his friends. Chouza is kami-blessed by their arrangement. She doesn't just tolerate Shika and Ino, she calls them as Chouza's brothers and welcomes them as if they are her own. She always keeps the mood up with stories of her family's restaurant and their odd customers.

From what Chouza can tell, Ino is taking T&I by storm. His eyes are wide and have dark smudges underneath that speak of more caffeine than rest. When asked how his restructuring is going, Ino just smirks and admires his nails. He managed to clean almost all the ink and blood from under them. Ino then expertly deflects and changes the subject back to something 'more fit for polite company,' which is as close as Ino will get to saying it is classified, but going well.

Shika is slumped against Ino's shoulder, his hair down and his face pale. Well, pale where the scars aren't an angry red. There have always been dark smudges under his eyes, but today they are more pronounced. Chouza isn't even trying to hide his concern, but Shika ignores it as he does most things considered 'troublesome.' When asked what being Jonin Commander is like, he responds with a 'troublesome' and a few complaints about paperwork; which is as close as Shika will get to saying it is classified, but going as well as can be expected. Chouza makes a mental note to check in with Shika's doctor.

It is decided that Chouza's genin team is the most interesting topic. Recapping the teamwork assessment takes most of dinner. Afterwards, Ino helps clean up as Chouza had moved his chair around so that Shika could lean against him. (That Shika didn't call Chouza out for coddling him is just another sign of how tired he is.) Everyone has their own perspectives on his team.

"You should bring them by sometime. Here, I mean, not the restaurant." It is not a suggestion, Momo-chan is giving a very polite command. "It was so busy today, I couldn't leave the kitchen when you all dropped by."

"I'll bring them by on your day off, next week." Chouza has a sudden thought, "We can cook something together! Genma-kun likes to cook and the other boys should learn how!"

"That sounds delightful." Chouza must be the luckiest man in the Elemental Countries. His wife is all set to adopt his genin just as she had his teammates.

Shika focuses on the test. He has his palms apart with only his fingertips pressed together.

"Their tactics were well applied, for academy students. The traps weren't efficient. Too complex. Enthusiasm is troublesome."

"They almost had me a few times." Chouza feels obligated to defend his students, but part of him agrees.

"Mostly through adapting their original plan. Good communication." No team knows the benefits of communication like Ino-Shika-Cho.

Ino focuses on the interactions, "They'll come out of their shells more as they get close to each other. Keep providing a solid foundation and support system and they'll be fine." He pauses to look Chouza directly in the eyes, "And keep an eye on their home lives. You know how outside pressure affects performance."

Chouza really is kami-blessed. His teammates are always there to rely on, his wife is fierce and kind, and his students are promising (and adorable). With this in mind, Chouza sets aside his worries for a while and enjoys this time with some of his most important people. 


	6. Chapter 6

Team Chouza's days take on something of a regular schedule. Early in the morning they meet up and discuss the goals for the day. Warm-ups combine chakra control exercises with physical activity. Chakra control comes fairly easily to Genma, so the only difficulty is in multitasking. He's never been one to turn down a challenge. After warm-ups, they take a D-rank.

In peacetime, D-ranks are errands for the villagers. Not so in wartime. In wartime, everyone of any rank is necessary to assist in keeping Konoha running. So Team Chouza run messages across the village, help out in the hospital, sort [unclassified] paperwork in the Mission Room, and collecting weapons from training grounds for repair. In peacetime, these kinds of missions are completed by Genin or Chunin Corps members. But everyone with experience has been pulled to the front lines. The Corps members may not see combat, but they are essential to keeping Konoha's forces supplied and organized. When the team is on hospital rotation, Chouza-sensei has Genma assist the nurses.

In the Academy, he had been tapped for potential training as a medic-nin. He knew nothing would come of it. Even as an Academy student, Genma had shown more talent for killing than medicine. It's simple math for the village: why train an average medic when you could get an expert assassin for the same amount of time and effort? So his unofficial training at the hospital is a pleasant surprise. It's wartime; they don't have the personnel for Genma to be properly apprenticed. Mostly he learns how to treat injuries the normal way, but he soon gets to practice the basic jutsu.

It quickly comes in handy. For all that Gai-kun's genjutsu is powerful, his taijutsu is devastating; sometimes to himself. Genma gets a lot of practice healing minor scrapes and bruises, setting dislocated fingers and shoulders, and checking for broken bones. None of it stops Gai-kun. Part of Genma admires Gai-kun for it, but the rest just worries. Learning limits and restraint is a part of training. Chouza-sensei taught them that. But he also taught them that the village becomes before all else. That is why they do their D-ranks in the morning, then train after lunch. Symbolically, they are putting betterment of the village over betterment of themselves.

For lunch, Chouza-sensei sometimes takes them out to eat at his wife family's restaurant. His wife, Momo-san, is very nice and a good cook (Genma's heart hurts, he misses Mom so much). Other times Genma brings bentos from home. (His team seemed to be under the impression his sister makes them and Genma doesn't correct them. That was probably her intention the first day; his team assuming that Akemi is home.) They always talk during lunch. Tactical theory mostly, but also about important things they need to know.

The way the village works, how to interact with civilians without scaring them, why certain behaviors are acceptable in public and others aren't. Genma loves these talks. It gives real insight underneath the underneath (it's almost like the family dinners with Mom before …). He concentrates on learning how ninja culture differs from civilian culture. There are a lot of odd differences. Apparently, civilians get really hung up on proper ages. They aren't even considered adults till they hit eighteen. Someone younger than that fighting or marrying or drinking is frowned upon and rather scandalous. It's really weird. Shinobi are considered full-blown adults at fourteen; younger in wartime, but civilians aren't told that. Before that, they are technically in the guardianship of their sensei. (Mom's teammates were long dead, and Akemi's were scattered across the Land of Fire due to the war. Shiranui are solo operators anyway. Genma knows that someday he will be alone as well. Hopefully, it would be solo missions and not…)

After lunch, Team Chouza works on teamwork for a few hours. Again, this is symbolic. The priorities of a Konoha shinobi: first your village, then your team, then yourself. For team training, they are given a task and must work together to complete it. Sometimes it is another D-rank, sometimes it is just a training exercise. Either way, it is rarely a straightforward challenge. Genma had the most fun when they were dropped off a ways into Training Ground 44 and told to find their way out.

Ebisu-kun had flipped out and Gai-kun's enthusiasm hadn't helped. Calming them down had been harder than getting out. The forest had been scary at first, but they mostly managed to avoid the wildlife. The one time they had to fight something hadn't been too bad. Its hide was thick, but liberal use of kunai and senbon slowed it down enough for Gai to break its neck with a well-angled kick. Genma still wasn't sure if it had been an oddly-shaped tiger or a weirdly-striped bear.

After the teamwork exercise, they always have individual training. Chouza-sensei's only rule is that they diversify ("Specializing is all well and good but over-specializing leaves you open" Mom imparted, while teaching him the basics of a lightning jutsu used to distract or blind). Genma rotates his practices. Some days he'll practice his aim with senbon or kunai using detailed anatomic targets. Learning to kill is easy and necessary ("Never leave an enemy behind you. Make sure they can't do anything before you move on." Mom drilled Akemi before that final mission.), but disabling an enemy would accomplish the same thing and create an opportunity to acquire information later. It's also harder, because your opponent doesn't have the same limits. Other days he studies healing at the hospital. Sometimes he goes back to basics and studies the building blocks of his family's style – his mother's style.

It's all about adaptability and precision. Genma is nothing special; he's not stronger or faster, he doesn't have a kekkei-genkai. That is why he takes every advantage he has and uses it. ("Always fight on your own terms; fair fights are for Kages and the dead." Mom never shied away from telling him what he needed to know.) The Shiranui style isn't a style so much as a collection of techniques. The taijutsu uses flexibility, speed, and precision to target joints and prevent the enemy from using their abilities to the fullest extent. Senbon are his primary weapons, coated with a variety of poisons. Fast-acting poisons, either deadly ones or paralytics, depending on the goal of his mission. Kunai seem to be more dangerous due to the visible blood and damage. But people who have better than average anatomy knowledge and precision prefer senbon. Senbon are great because of the way they stick in the body. They pin muscles, pressure points, and organs. Enemies can't fight if they can't move. Or breathe.

The jutsu in the Shiranui style seem to be random. None of them are the one-shot kills that clear battlefields or earn someone a name in the bingo books. Some could be considered flashy: a lightning-jutsu to blind or distract; a fire-jutsu just strong enough to light clothes or surroundings. Others are nearly unnoticeable: a modified earth-jutsu that makes the ground slick; lightning chakra channeled through the enemy's nerves. What they all have in common is low chakra drain.

Genma hasn't learned all the jutsu Mom included in their style yet. It's hard to learn them without Mom or Akemi to teach them. Chouza-sensei would help, but on the first day he told them that any family techniques should remain within their family. Their jutsu aren't really secret, but Genma can't bring himself to ask someone else to help him the way Mom used to.

He just can't wait for Akemi to get back. Everything is so hard on his own. His team is nice, but they're not family. They won't understand. He can't ask to practice his jutsu on them. He can't ask how much to increase his dosages for building poison tolerance. He can't talk to his teammates about the proper angle to kill someone with a senbon. (He can't tell them how much he misses Mom and Akemi.)

Gai-kun is innocent and noble. Learning the Shiranui family specialize in underhanded and stealth killing would horrify him. Ebisu-kun's entire family is on the light side of Konoha; they turn their noses up at assassination. What Genma's family does is 'better kept quiet as it is bad for the reputation of the village.' And Chouza-sensei is the head of a noble clan, the Akimichi at that. No one would ask a noble clan to dirty their hands. If they _choose_ to do so, that is their prerogative and it is usually an area that is behind the scenes: Intelligence or Torture & Interrogation, even ANBU.

ANBU have reputation, prestige, and anonymity. All luxuries that Genma's family does not get. Assassination is their meal-ticket and their service to the village. The Shiranui family lives, kills, and dies for Konoha; it's what they've done since the foundation of Konoha. It's what his mother, and her mother before her did; what Akemi is doing and what Genma will do. And as long as Konoha needs them, the Shiranui family will continue on.


	7. Chapter 7

For as long as he can remember, Ebisu has known and followed the plan for his life. But right now, Ebisu is not advancing nearly as quickly as he had hoped. His family actually doesn't have a problem with it, which is surprising. His mother told him that administration tends to be different in wartime. His father said that since his sensei is from a noble clan and his teammates seem competent, Ebisu is on the right track for future advancement. His grandmother says he'll be fine as long as he doesn't get 'his fool-self killed in this nonsense war.' (But she says it quietly, because this is Konohagakure's war and they are Konoha.)

It's a weight off his shoulders to know that as long as he follows directions, Ebisu will wind up where he's supposed to be. First, Ebisu will stick with his team until he makes chunin. That is expected to take a few years and two or three tries given a standard exam format. The strong flashy shinobi who make chunin their first try are always from major clans. That isn't going to be Ebisu or his team.

Chunin exam advancement is part skill-assessment, part political balancing, and part advertisement. If an individual isn't chunin-level, they aren't usually invited to the exams. In some situations – usually political – instructors may be forced to put forth under-qualified students. The tournament-style third task is really to advertise clan skills and allow flashy shinobi to show off. Future clients get a good show, and villages usually promote the tournament winners and individuals who make a good showing. Those promoted in the aftermath of an exam tend to be watched more closely by other villages. It completely defeats the purpose of being subtle and tends to lead to epithets in bingo books.

As long as a genin demonstrates good progress, has the necessary qualities, and their instructor thinks they're ready; a genin can be quietly 'field promoted on the basis of need and merit.' Anyone who isn't planning on having a high-profile jounin career goes this route. So Ebisu just needs to have patience and hope the war doesn't interfere too much.

Team Chouza will be a genin team for a few years at least. Gai-kun may be odd and good with genjutsu and taijutsu, but he won't be enough of a powerhouse for that level of solo work till his growth spurt finishes. Genma-kun is destined for a career in the shadows, and notoriety would only gain him a quick death. Ebisu is going into administration like the rest of his family. Administration work best as virtual unknowns because if anyone knew how much they actually did, they would become targets.

When Team Chouza makes chunin, in three to four years, Ebisu figures they will be separated. They will need to gain mission experience more relevant to their respective fields, and will be put with more experienced teams to do so. Having worked with the other for nearly two months now, Ebisu thinks he'll miss them.

Gai-kun is still crazy and loud and very odd for a shinobi, but he's kind and hardworking. Sometimes he drives Ebisu crazy trying to explain things that should be obvious, but once he understands Gai-kun applies it in ways Ebisu would never have thought of. Every time Ebisu and Genma-kun think they have nothing left to give, he is right behind them rallying them farther. And it's like being in on a joke watching strangers and civilians react to his family genjutsu (Ebisu has never been better at shaking off illusions). He isn't just another insane Maito anymore; he's a teammate, and maybe even a friend.

And Genma-kun isn't just another over-prepared Shiranui. He's the one who fusses over their bruises and tells on them to Chouza-sensei when they overdo it. He brings them food and tries new recipes with Chouza-sensei. He's quiet and professional right up until he makes a truly awful joke at the worst possible time. Genma-kun watches their backs and keeps Ebisu from strangling Gai-kun when it's been a long day and Gai-kun is being crazy.

So really, Ebisu appreciates having a few years before they're separated and he has to go into administration. It's funny. He's looked forward to joining his family for his whole life. But after only seven weeks as a team, Ebisu isn't sure why he wants a quiet career determining who needs what most and how to get it to them. Sometimes-loud, often-insane weirdness has become a part of his day Ebisu craves.

Maybe it's teenage rebellion kicking in early? Ebisu read that people mature faster during wartime. Teenage rebellion at ten wouldn't be too weird, right? As tempting at that self-delusion is, Ebisu knows he's becoming discontent with the idea of his future career. Bringing it up with his family would just end in stony silences and lectures and condescending 'when I was your age' stories. Maybe he should discuss it with Chouzas-sensei?

But Chouza-sensei is the Akimichi clan-head and there is a fine line between a student discussing an issue with a teacher, and a clan-head intervening with a family not his own. Ebisu debates with himself for days. His distraction must be obvious because _Gai-kun_ takes him aside to ask what's wrong, with Genma-kun hovering worriedly in the background. Ebisu doesn't remember precisely what he said, but he knows it was rude dismissive.

He resolves to apologize to both of them.

Gai-kun always comes to the training ground early in the morning, to practice before group warm-ups. That's where Ebisu finds him. It was hard to get the words out, but Gai-kun forgives him easily and Ebisu wonders why he worried in the first place. Genma-kun is harder to catch. On a normal day, he would just take Genma-kun aside while they are working on their assigned mission. Today isn't normal though.

At first, Ebisu honestly thinks Genma-kun is avoiding him because of yesterday. Closer observation reveals that Genma-kun is pale and nearly shaky (Genma-kun has the steadiest hands any of their teachers have ever seen). He seems ill, but he hasn't told Chouza-sensei. Ebisu figures he has no business interfering after yesterday.

That afternoon, during team training – when Genma-kun falls to the ground unconscious – Ebisu will regret that choice.

There's a moment of fear as Chouza-sensei looks Genma-kun over, then a flare of panic as their teacher says to meet them at the hospital and vanishes in a swirl of leaves. Ebisu takes a moment to make his breaths even out, and watches Gai-kun pick up the senbon Genma-kun had been chewing on. The only thing Ebisu can hear is a buzzing in his ears and he hardly processes their run to the hospital.

As they sit together in the hospital waiting room, Ebisu watches Gai-kun cradle that senbon. Chouza-sensei joins them, though Ebisu will never be able to say when that happened. A doctor comes up to them. Ebisu knows him from the numerous occasions they helped out here, but Ebisu doesn't care enough to remember his name right now (and his family would hate that. Knowing everything about everyone is the only way to organize everything properly, after all).

Ebisu forces himself to concentrate on the doctor's words in time to hear: "signs of a poison, not enough to result in serious damage, but it did cause some respiratory distress. It's not an uncommon occurrence for those building immunities."

Also: "With his sister out of the village, you're his legal guardian at the moment Akimichi-sama."

And then: "Your student will be fine. He'd recover faster if we knew exactly what poison it was though. Specific antidotes are more effective than treating symptoms."

Putting the pieces together doesn't take Ebisu very long (his family has always praised his intelligence. Being able to assemble a big picture from smaller pieces is good for administrators). Genma-kun has been working on building up immunity to poisons on his own, because his only family was fighting the war. And he hadn't told them. As Ebisu is deciding whether his is more angry or hurt (definitely not worried or relieved), Gai-kun speaks up.

"He always chews on this," he offers up the senbon, "It probably has the poison on it."

The doctor takes the senbon and thanks him. They're soon allowed into Genma-kun's hospital room (small, but private. It pays to be a clan-head's student).

Ebisu sits quietly and waits for his unconscious teammate to wake up.

So he can give the idiot a piece of his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chouza failed one of his kids. He had been worrying about their teamwork, and Ebisu-kun's familial expectations, and Gai-kun's eventual unsuitability for genjutsu specialization; Chouza hadn't even considered the possibility that Genma-kun was working on something as dangerous as building immunities to poisons. How could he call himself their teacher when he hadn't even known Genma-kun's only family was out of the village?!

He should have sent Genma-kun home when he seemed off that morning. But then the boy would have just trained in private and collapsed without someone to get him medical attention. Chouza should have confronted his student about what was wrong. But Genma-kun wouldn't have admitted anything unless forced.

Delving into the what-ifs isn't helping Chouza, and it certainly isn't helping his students. Gai-kun is silent and solemn. Ebisu-kun looks like someone gave his worldview to the academy students for target practice. And Genma-kun is lying in a hospital bed, with an IV and an oxygen mask, pale and still.

According to the doctor, Genma-kun is supposed to wake up within the hour. He should be on bed rest for two days, and then limited to light training for three to five days after that. That leaves Chouza plenty of time to deal with Genma-kun.

Right now, he needs to tend to his conscious students so Genma-kun's recovery doesn't pay the price.

"Something like this is never to happen again. If you are working on something even the slightest bit dangerous, you let people know. Now or in the future. Understood?"

His students respond in a simultaneously shaky, "Yes sir," and continue to stare at their teammate.

"It's one thing for someone to overdo it in training; that's fairly normal." Chouza decides speaking his mind may get through to them best. "I never expected something this severe. I didn't expect it to be Genma-kun, either. Maybe Gai-kun, straining himself a bit too far in his taijutsu." His musings get a response, though not really the one he was expecting.

Gai-kun bursts into tears, babbling something about everything being 'unyouthful.' Ebisu-kun clenches his fists. Chouza wraps his arms over their shoulders and pulls them close.

"He's such a hypocrite," His eldest student says through clenched teeth, "worrying about us and telling us to be careful. And then he does THIS and he doesn't TELL ANYONE!"

"And that is something we are going to talk to him after we take him home. Not here in the hospital."

"We can't take him home," Gai-kun mutters, "no one is there." It's the quietest he's ever been, and just about as terrifying as seeing Genma-kun is a hospital bed.

"He'll be coming home with me." Chouza had decided that as soon as he'd become aware of the situation. "As will you two."

They start to talk, maybe to protest, but Chouza doesn't let them get started.

"We're going to have several long conversations," then he admits, "and I feel the need to keep an eye on all three of you right now."

They both acknowledge his orders and the room returns to the unsettling quiet.

"It's okay to be angry," Chouza tells them, "in fact, it's expected. But under no circumstances do you take it out on him or each other. Understood?"

"Yes Sensei." "Yes Sir." They say almost simultaneously. It's a quiet wait for Genma to wake up.

Chouza notices first, obviously. The slightest hitch in his breathing gave him away. If it wasn't for the situation, Chouza would be impressed by how silent and still the boy remains; mostly it just makes Chouza wonder what other training Genma-kun has had that Chouza isn't aware of.

"Genma-kun, you're in the hospital. You have been treated for excessive contact with a respiratory paralytic." Chouza keeps his voice steady and non-judgmental.

Genma-kun tries to talk, and gets a confused look when he can't hear himself. Reaching up, the boy fumbles for the oxygen mask. Gai-kun catches his wrist before Genma-kun can get it off.

"Keep that on, you need that right now." Chouza's youngest student has never sounded so serious, even as he shifts so he's holding Genma-kun's hand.

Genma-kun seems a bit sluggish and confused, but he complies; instead using his free hand to make the sign indicating a request for a status update.

"From what the doctor can tell, the dosage you took was too high for training level exertion." Chouza does his absolute best to not sound like he was casting blame. Now isn't the time. "After you passed out, I took you to the hospital. The doctor treated you, and you're going to be on bed rest for the next two days."

Genma-kun raises his free hand – probably to try and argue – but Chouza isn't going to tolerate arguments about recovery time.

"You'll all be coming home with me once the doctor gives the word."

Genma-kun's expression tells Chouza what he needs to know. It's a split-second of confusion and then a flood of realization. Sheepish and apologetic at the same time. The boy knows that he's caught. He doesn't try to sign anything after that. Just listens as Gai-kun tell him how 'unyouthful' it was, and very seriously tell him that it was not to happen again. Ebisu-kun is mostly letting Gai-kun do the talking. Chouza can tell his eldest is upset, and is proud that the boy is being careful not to take it out on his teammate.

It's not much later that the doctor gives his (reluctant) approval for Genma-kun to be moved home. They've already given what little treatment they could offer, really the only thing Chouza's student needs is rest.

Dinner that night is wonderful as always – Chouza can never believe how blessed he is to have someone like Momo is his life. She is truly a gift. The clan-head falls in love with her all over again, just for the way she fusses over his students.

After dinner, Chouza sets up two of the guest rooms (well, one is going to be a nursery someday – but not anytime soon!) for the kids. Genma-kun gets his own room, partially so that he can rest without being disturbed and partially so that Chouza can have a private conversation with him.

He puts it off till after dinner. Parts of him is completely aware that procrastinating isn't going to help; but having it immediately, in front of the other boys, would be infinitely worse.

"How are you feeling Genma-kun?" Chouza can see the boy choosing between an evasion and the truth.

"Tired. I'm just really tired, sensei." More than just physically, if Chouza is reading him right.

"You know we have to talk about some things." He doesn't want to push the boy too much, "Are you up for it?"

"Yessir. I don't think I could sleep anyway."

There's a quiet moment as Chouza balances what he needs to know with not putting Genma-kun on the defensive.

"Why didn't you inform me you were alone?"

"I guess it didn't really… come up?"

Chouza waits. He really, really wants to ask, but he's not sure he can do it without sounding accusatory.

"Mom used to… Mom used to leave Akemi in charge, when she had to go out." It's the first time Genma-kun has spoken about his mother, "And she always had things set up so we would be okay if the mission took longer than predicted." Chouza places a gentle hand on Genma-kun's shoulder, "Then when Akemi became a genin, she was gone most days. I was at the academy, so it was fine. And then Mom was – gone, but we just kept on as usual." The boy's breaths are coming in short gasps as he tries to suppress his sobs, "And I didn't mean to lie. I didn't mean to."

It's upsetting him enough that Chouza interrupts for the first time, "I believe you."

"It's just; Akemi was sent out that first morning we met as a team. And she left the usual note and she had made lunch for everyone." Genma-kun took a few moments to breath (Chouza is glad, the last thing the boy needs is respiratory distress). "I kept bringing lunch, and everyone assumed Akemi was making them. It was just easier that way."

"What was easier?"

"To let everyone think she was home. The academy teachers kept asking how I was and how Akemi was doing and who was looking after us; and I'm just so tired of pity."

Chouza nods, pulling the boy into a hug, gently rubbing his back until his breathing settled.

"But why didn't you tell me you were working with poisons?"

"I know I should have, now. But you said family techniques should stay in the family. And I wasn't sure what was a Shiranui thing and what wasn't and…"

And he'd had no one to ask. Chouza can see it all too easily. A young boy clinging to his deceased mother's teachings, with his only family away, delving dangerously deep into those teachings to avoid his grief. But something was left out.

"What else are you working on, that you haven't told anyone about?"

"Some jutsu primarily for distractions, studying up on poisons, and some pressure-point based taijutsu."

"Alright, we're going to go over all of it together when you're feeling better." His student's eyes are suddenly downcast.

"Do the others have to know?"

Chouza is surprised; he'd thought the boys were getting along.

"They're your teammates; is there a particular reason you don't want them to know about your training?"

"Gai-kun is so young and, and noble," young? Gai-kun's barely a year younger than Genma-kun, "and everybody knows what Ebisu-kun's family does. They're not like me, not like my family, sensei."

Chouza thinks he knows what Genma-kun is so concerned about.

"Genma-kun, we're all shinobi, we're all prepared to do what we must for Konoha."

"No, no, not the way my family does it." He's crying again, "We're cold-blooded killers, assassins. War and battle are one thing, but if they're lucky, they'll never be called for assassination in their careers."

"You're afraid they'll look at you differently, because of your specialty."

"We don't!" Is the sudden cry from the doorway. Gai-kun and Ebisu-kun had been listening at the door. Chouza is never ever going to admit he didn't notice.

"What your family does is essential to the village," Ebisu-kun adds, "and no one can do it better. Your skills should be valued accordingly." Kami bless Chouza's eldest, because the boy tries.

"It would be unyouthful to criticize someone's service to the village!" It's really Gai-kun's passion that makes the sentence comforting.

Gai-kun grabs Ebisu-kun by the wrist and hauls him over to Genma-kun's other side and into a group hug. For a moment, Chouza worried that Gai-kun accidently crushed Genma-kun's lungs; then he realizes the sound he's hearing is Genma-kun giving into his tears, quickly followed by the other two.

He holds all his kids until they fall asleep.


End file.
